Transformers Reverse
by John Mathews
Summary: In a world of Shattered Glass, the protectors of the Earth, the Decepticons, must find the ancient Cybertronian relics on Earth, to combat the Tyranny of Nemesis Prime and the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1-The Arrival Pt1

_Long before our time began, there were the artifacts. We know not where they come from. Only that they held great power. Enough power to conquer and enslave worlds. These relics; the Star Saber, the Keys of Kyber, the Pillars, and the Matrix of Leadership. These were the building ground of our world, but they were lost in the stars. We had searched for them for millennium, in hopes of finding them before them...but we were too late..._

What a foggy day it was that day. It was like a void. Unless you could see clear for a mile you were getting nowhere, at least not fast. Not fast worked fine for the black haired teen laying in bed, sound asleep. It was Friday morning, which meant he had to go to school. It was 5:58 though, so he had two minutes before someone breaks down his door to get him up. But today, he felt different. It was like he had to move, now.

He slowly forced himself up, inching off his matress, so as to make as little noise as possible. His little brother was in the room nextdoor, so he would be the first to hear. The teen slowly opened the door while buckling the belt of his jeans, sneaking through the hall and past the room next door, attempting to get through. No luck.

"Jake...what are you doing?" asked a the door neighbor, a short boy with brown spiky bed hair. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "We don't need to be at school for another hour. And it's 5:59 in the morning..."

"Alan?..." the teen asked, looking down at the bed headed boy. "Why are you up?"

"Why are you?" the small boy replied sheepishly. It was weird. Normally someone else would wake them from their slumber. But they wouldn't suddenly get the urge to get on their feet without a reason. School wasn't a good reason, so something was up.

The two walked through the hall as quietly as possible, so as to not disturb anyone else that might be there. When they both got to the stairs, they saw a female figure in a coat, with black wild hair, resembling slightly to Alan's bed head, but more tame.

The youngest boy hopped down the steps, running to the woman and hugging her thighs with a smile. "Mom!" Jake shouted, following suit in hugging her upper half.

"Boys! What has gotten into you?" she only chuckled, hugging them back with a smile. She then broke away. "I thought you guys were still asleep."

"Well, I want to be. But that's not happening now." the eldest of the two joked, scratching the back of his head. They then heard a sigh from their mother.

"And I thought these would be a surprise..." she said, grabbing a small case on the counter in the kitchen. She returned and faced the two with her genuine smile still intact. "You were supposed to see them at breakfast...but now's as good a moment as any."

The brothers looked at each other, then at the case. They watched their mother slowly open it. What was in it was...surprising. And disappointing. It was two keys, with some type of encryption imprinted on them. Alan grabbed one, observing the text on it.

"This...is...awesome!" the young boy spoke, grinning in excitement. "Where'd you find these?" he asked, putting the key around his neck.

"From my trip to Africa. We found an entire temple full of items like those." she explained, handing her eldest child the second artifact. "They just reminded me of you two. You two are keys that opened up my life to a whole new adventure, and I love you both so much for that..." she grabbed them both into a hug, holding them as tight as she could.

"Mom..." Jake started, trying to squirm away.

"You're crushing us..." Alan continued, following the same action.

"Oh!" the woman let go with a smile. "Sorry about that. I'm just...excited." she spoke, then raised her finger into the air. "But now is not the time for all this lovey dovey nonsense!" she spoke heroically. "You must prepare to depart to the sector of Education!" she imitated one of the brothers character, Alphimus Supreme, from their favorite show, Bot Changers.

The morning from there proceeded like any other. The boys had gotten their wardrobe together, got breakfast, brushed their teeth, and had gotten out the door to the curve to catch the bus. They drove the same bus to the same school. Apparently Alan was able to skip two grades, because of his advanced smarts in his old middle school. The youngest of the two was a Freshman, while the eldest was a Junior.

They sat beside each other near the back. Alan studying the ancient alien like language on his key. Jake saw this and smiled. "You really like that thing, don't you?" he asked his younger brother.

"Yeah! Heck yeah!" the bed head replied with a grin. "It's so weird though. This is a language I've never seen before."

"Maybe it's Chinese? Maybe Japanese?" the eldest suggested.

The small boy only shook his head. "I've studied both of those. This is nothing like it." he conclude, looking closer at the artifact. It really was getting on his nerves, how he couldn't crack what it was. But now wasn't the time for it.

The bus stopped at the parking lot of the Highschool. Death Valley High. Jake and Alan were usually the first to get out, so that Alan wouldn't get swept up by the crowd of students. Today however, the small boy seemed off. He was staring out the window to the other side of the road, seeing a Police Patrol Mustang across the street. Normally he wouldn't pay much mind, but that particular patrol car was tailing their bus since they had left the bus stop.

"Hey. Alan?" his brother waved his hand in front of him, soon snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, what?!" he stuttered, quickly getting up and running off the bus. Jake only looked out the window, concerned. What was wrong? He had to find out.

The Police Mustang revved it's engine, sounds of whirring inside, as a humanoid shaped machine was typing on the computer in the driver's seat. Said machine then pondered for a second. "And you are sure about this, Frenzy?" a deep demanding voice spoke. Making this Frenzy nod.

Frenzy then clapped vigorously, as he was done with his typing on the computer, which was an ID for the school right beside them.

Infiltration: Complete.


	2. Chapter 2-New Arrival Pt2

The crowd of young teens continued to stampede into the school, with the two brothers following.

Jake and Alan walked down the student filled halls, the eldest in the front, so as to protect his younger brother.

"Jake!" Alan called him out, making the older teen turn slightly. "You know I don't need an escort to class, right?"

"Well, I can't have you going there alone, can I?" he retorted, shoving his hands into his pocket. "You don't know this school like me. Besides, I know people who eat small fries like you for breakfast!" Jake joked, brushing his fist into Alan's hair playfully, making both of them laugh.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me." the small boy stated. "I can handle myself just fine. Trust me." he then walked ahead of the teen with a smile, before running into someone and stepping back. When he looked up, a clear line of red appeared on his face.

What was standing right in front of him was a female in a white tank top and a black skull jacket. Her hair was hot pink, put into a sloppy pony tail, with a few bangs over her face. She looked down at the small boy with a smile, making him look down with a blush.

"You were saying?" Jake questioned with a smile.

"Hey Alan." the girl greeted the small boy, crouching down to his level. "Sorry. Didn't see you there. Guess my mind was wandering somewhere else."

"I-It's fine, Julie..." he replied sheepishly, looking up at his brother, with a look on his face that said 'Help me!'

"Is...something wrong?" Julie asked the two. She didn't exactly get an answer from either.

"Alan needs to get to class!" the eldest of the two stated, placing his hands on his brother and pushing him away from the area, as fast as possible.

The pinkette just stared at the retreating two, a look of slight confusion, then turning into a smile. "See you guys later!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the young boy to get to his class. He looked around, a smile on his face. The place wasn't really crowded, like always. Why? Alan was smart, yes. So smart he skipped two whole grades. That did mean he was in Highschool, but it didn't mean he was with everyone else. They still had some stuff they felt he had to cover before he could move on with the other average students. Needless to say, he was in a Reserved course, which allowed him to go up to Sophomore next year, or let be Junior, or higher.

The bed head thought on this while he went to his seat. He could catch up to his brother Jake, and the Junior student known as Julie. Just the thought of her made him fall head over heels. He was soon pulled out of his fantasy by the sound of books being slammed into a desk beside him, and a kid sitting there. He only stared.

He had never seen this kid before. He had brown hair, cupped in a red and white hat. He wore a jean jacket with a black shirt that read 'MEMES'. He had on sunglasses, of which he pushed down to look at who he sat next to.

"Hi." Alan was the first to speak. "My name is Alan. Alan Kendrick." he extended his hand with a smile.

"Freddie," the new kid greeted, grabbing and shaking his hand. "Freddie Cade. Most people call me Frenzy."

The young boy only looked confused. "Why Frenzy? Is that your nickname or-"

"Mr. Kendrick! Mr. Cade! Please pay attention, will you?" the teacher called them both out, making the bed head sit back deeper into his seat.

* * *

After school, Jake walked out the front door with a small crowd of people. Alan didn't join him. He had after school activities. Robotics, how interesting.

He saw a familiar Cadillac, and a familiar motherly face. He walked to the car, opening the passenger door and getting into the passenger seat. They then pulled onto the road.

"So, where are we going?" Jake asked his mother, looking out to the changing landscape.

"It's a surprise, honey." she replied, making a left turn. It didn't really make sense to him. He was 17, he was just used to surprises. The only thing that could surprise him was probably...

The Cadillac the slowed, taking a right turn over a flat curve. They were driving by a building. A car dealership. Kind of a used/premium lot. It was filled with clunky clunkers, lemons and new or restored cars.

The car slowed to a stop, letting the two get out the car. The teen looked around. He saw a light blue Aston Martin DB9 drive up into the lot, parking under a tent.

"Oh my god..." he started with a smile, walking to the blue DB9 and setting his hand on a fender. He then opened the driver's side door, getting into the driver's seat and grabbing the steering wheel. He looked closely, seeing an unidentifiable insignia. The Decepticon logo.

"Excuse me, sir?" his mother asked to what looked like a worker of the establishment. "I'm looking for a car. It's for my son."

The worker turned and smiled. "Oh? A car you say?" he asked, walking by. A smile still on his face.

"Yeah, and I don't know..." the teen started, leaning against the blue car. "Maybe this one will work?" his mother only gave him a questionable eye.

"Jake, who are you trying to impress?" She asked enthusiastically.

The teen then stuttered, stepping back slightly. Then he regained his footing "No mom. I'm not here to impress anyone. Honest."

"I'll be honest with you, I don't think I've ever seen this car before." the young worker stated, walking to the drivers door and peaking in. He didn't find anything unnatural at first, but he was dumbfounded by the symbol on the wheel. He rubbed his head and shrugged it off, looking at the two in front of him. "Must be new or something. It's probably custom too, cuz that wheel doesn't just come on all Aston Martins."

"Okay, where does the price fall then?" Jake asked, hoping it was reasonable.

"It's been used, so it probably isn't as good as others." The employee stated to him. That didn't budge Jake. Not one bit. "It's probably worth 18,000."

Yes! Jake hoped it would be that number or below. In his head he was jumping and dancing. Though outside he only smiled.

"Now, if I could find the keys to it..." he turned, shouting across the block. "Aye Reggie! I'm gonna need the keys to the Aston Martin!"

"What Aston Martin?! We don't got no Aston Martin!" Reggie yelled back.

the teen looked into the passenger side, seeing small flickers of lights come from the glove compartment. He reached in, and to his surprise, was holding the keys to the car. "These keys, right?"

The employee smiled. "And now we're in business..."


	3. Chapter 3-Threat Immediate

It was the dead of night, 23:17 in the Central African Republic of Africa, just on the border of Sudan. There was a small base of operations for the US forces that transferred to help the African government fight against a terrorist organization. They were currently winning. There was rumor that the war against this organization would soon come to an end, and as such the soldiers were celebrating.

Every troop in the base were currently in the mess hall, all shouting and cheering. All just having the time of their lives with no care in the world. All except for one, which was currently laying face down on a table.

"Ey! Cade! Wake up my friend!" an African soldier shook the man in an attempt to wake him. He slowly stirred in his seat, his eyes forcing themselves open. As he looked up he gave husky groan.

"Ricardo...I'm up, now let me go to sleep..." Cade groaned as he laid his head back down.

"My friend, you should be celebrating." Ricardo stated as he sat next the American soldier. "We have won. You can return return to your family, and so may I."

"Why should I celebrate, huh?" he asked back, shrugging his shoulder as he sat up. "I...I killed people with families. I took their loves ones away from them. The sad part...I don't even have anyone to go back to..." he sighed as he slammed his head down on the table, only to turn his attention to the hand patting his back.

"We all did what we needed to do. In the end, we have made this world safer for our loved ones-" that's when he stopped, when the soldier shrugged his hand off.

"You have loved ones..." he corrected in a stern voice. "Don't even try to say I do." he turned his head forward and sighed, tapping the table with his finger.

Just then, there was a rumble. The entire room shook with a thundering step. Most of the troops thought it was but an Earthquake. But it was like a giant taking a step. It wasn't long until there were soldiers outside, guns loaded to survey the area. What they saw...was a camouflage jet hovering above them.

"Cease! Put down your weapons!" One of the Sudan Military shouted to his allies, stepping forward. "You are in restricted airspace! Land your aircraft and slowly exit the vehicle!" he ordered, but it all seemed to fall on deaf ears. The jet continued to hover, but now it made a whirring sound. A sound uncommon.

"Land your aircraft and slowly exit the vehicle-" he started, before the aircraft began to shift its platting and morph, hitting the ground and standing. It had claw like fingers of three, as well as legs bent back to reassemble those of a grasshopper. The cockpit of the jet gaining red glowing optics as it stared down what it could only assume to be the leader of the group. As such, it used its claw like hands to slap him away into the dirt, growling.

"Open fire!" a soldier shouted, and as instructed all of them began to fire upon the creature. It squatted the bullets away like they were flies and swung its arms, slapping away two people. The humans began to run, but to no avail. Its left hand morphed and shifted itself, transforming into a type of Sniper Rifle. It shot a barrel at the forces, blowing them all away in the dirt. It turned its head to the watchtower above it and lifted its sniper shifted arm towards the structure.

"Duck and cover!" a troop shouted, running from the jet like monster as it continued its assault. Cade just watched from the entrance of the lunch hall, Ricardo beside him with shock on both their faces.

"Go..."the American soldier started, patting his ally several times. "Go. Go! Now! Get everyone out of here!"

"What about you my friend?!" Ricardo questioned with concern in his voice.

"I got it!" he replied with a nod, before running off into the distance.

The mechanical giant stomped its feet, shattering the ground beneath it as it walked towards the watchtower. As it got closer to the building, it reached for the top of the structure and gripped the roof. Electricity began to surge from the machinery of the watchtower and the monster began to howl. It was collecting the data the computers held. Eventually reaching out to all the electronics that held the information he needed. He was almost finished, but he was knocked back by a rocket to the shoulder. It let its grip on the building go and stumbled backwards, stomping its feet onto a truck and growling. It looked around with its blazing red optics, scanning the area the projectile came from.

Cade sat behind a tank with a rocket launcher in arms, breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. He had hoped that shot would destroy the machine, but in only seemed to damage it.

The mechanical monster growled as it looked. It muttered to itself, in a tongue no one understood. It was fed up with what these insect were doing. Running, scurrying everywhere for their lives. It was pitiful. It was time to put them out of their misery. It knelt down to the ground, slamming its claw into the dirt. A wave of energy pulsed through the ground, all around the base, shutting off any electronics within miles. The force knocking the vehicles and troops all back in a fiery inferno. It got what it wanted.

* * *

The pale blue Aston Martin was parked in the drive way of its owner's house peacefully. The owner himself in the kitchen spreading the peanut butter onto a peace of toast. He had plans to hangout with some friends after he picked up his little brother from his after school activities, but Alan said he already found a way home. So now he was just getting something to eat before picking up his friend and going.

"Just peanut better?" his mother asked as she looked at his back with a smile. "I remember you would eat a lot more than that before we went somewhere."

"Well, I mean...I need to eat something before I go." Jake replied as he turned to the woman, taking a bite of the bread.

"You've been eating a lot less lately." she stated as she walked to him, her smile widening into a grin. "Who is she?"

The question made the teen stutter in surprise of the question. "W-What?! No no! There's no girl, mom! I promise!"

"So it's a guy?" the question made the boy roll his head in disbelief and raise his arms up, beginning to argue back and forth on the subject with her.

"Baby, it's nothing to be ashamed of." she stated, but at that point it made him want to die himself.

"And I'm leaving." he hastily replied, grabbing his keys from the counter and running out the kitchen and to the front door. His mother followed as he walked out the house on the stone path and over to the Aston Martin, opening the door and hopping into the driver's seat.

"I want you back here by 10 o'clock young man!" the woman shouted from the door as he started the engine and drove from the driveway onto the road. "And for the love of God drive safely!"


	4. Chapter 4-What About Now?

The public parking lot was packed full of different sorts of vehicles, ranging from motorcycles to ricer cars to hardcore trucks. Behind the wheel of those, teenagers. Some were more modest about their ride. Others would rub the fact that they have that kind of car into their faces.

Jake was one of the modest ones. He was in a parking space in his pale blue Aston Martin, looking around the interior and nodding with a smile. He finally got a car. A kickass one too. The only thing that could make it better would be if his friend got the off the hood of his car!

He honked his horn a little, spooking the blonde hippie he called his friend. The blonde jumped a little and turned to face the driver. "What the hell man?"

"You can't just sit on the hood of my car, man!" Jake replied as he opened the door to get out and walked to him. "You don't see me doing that to your car."

"I don't have a car." the hippie simply replied.

"And there's the reason why." he closed the door of the Aston and walked to his friend, patting him on the back. "Just be yourself and I'm sure that...somewhere in the world someone will like you."

"Yeah. Thanks J..." his friend replied with droll in his voice. To which Jake put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"And don't sit on my car?" the young man replied. "Just because it was cheap doesn't mean you can just do whatever on it."

"Dude, it's just a car. A hunk of metal, who gives a shit?" the hippie gave the front bumper a small kick, to which Jake groaned and shook his head.

"Don't do that. Please, I will leave you here." Jake stated will brushing his hair back with his hand. He looked around the place with a huff, eying the ricers and sports cars in the parking lot. Then he spotted the one he wanted to see. A yellow Dodge Challenger with red wing vinyls on the doors and rear fenders. Unfortunately, the car wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

There she was, Julia Witwicky. The pinkette with the sloppy ponytail and bangs, sporting her usual black skull hoodie and shin ripped jeans. Sporting her signature smile as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Okay, uh...stay here, I'll be right back." Jake said to his friend as he began to walk from his ride to the Dodge. With a smile he tapped the shoulder of the pinkette, getting her attention.

The girl quickly spun around, wearing a huge grin as she looked at him. "Jake! Didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah me neither. But then again, I wouldn't usually have this much time on my hands." the young teen gave a shrug as he sighed.

"Where's your brother?" she asked with a raised brow, placing her hands on her hips.

"After-school activities. He said he'd find his own way home." Jake explained with another shrug. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I'm supervising my brother." she replied, pointing her thumb a few feet behind her, where a blonde teenager with muscles as big as his head stood with his friends, jocks.

"Oh, yeah. This is his car, right?" the teen asked, pointing to the Challenger, to which the pinkette nodded. "Okay, cool." then he snapped his fingers with a grin. "Ya know, I have a car now too."

"Really? Where?" Julie turned her head left, then right, in an attempt to spy his vehicle.

"It's over there." Jake stated as he lifted his arm in the direction of the pale blue Aston Martin. "I got it for a good price too."

The pinkette looked at the car in surprise. The body seemed in pretty good shape, but there were scrapes and scratches all over the body, not to mention the menacing red logo on the fenders.

"It...is something." she said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I need to go get it painted though." Jake shrugged with his smile. "So, since I can't get Alan to be the first to ride in it, can I get you to?"

To this, Julie looked away and up at the ceiling, taping her chin gently. "I don't know. I have my brother to drive me."

The radio of the pale blue Aston Martin turned on, all on its own, going through dozens of channels while its headlight flickered on and off. The hippie turned his head to the interior and raised his brows in confusion.

"What the fu-"

Suddenly the Challenger belonging to Julie's brother honked as its alarm went off, the windows, windshields, and headlights all breaking all at once.

Jake looked at the glass shattered Challenger with a raised brow, before turning back to his car, and then to the girl. "So, uh...What about now?"

* * *

The afterschool clubs went off without a hitch. Both Alan and Freddie were ready to walk home, though, it wasn't like one of them lived anywhere.

Just as the two walked out the front door of the highschool, a police Mustang drove up to the curb with the bleep of its sirens.

"That's our ride." Freddie stated with a grin, giving a thumbs up. "Lets go!" he said with enthusiasm as he began to walk to the Police car. The behead followed.

The Police car revved its engine in response to seeing the boys, and the passenger door opened.

"Come on, you two. Lets get going." the officer said as he beckoned them in the car. Alan climbed into the passenger seat of the Mustang while Freddie got in the backseat to lay down and close his eyes.

"My name's Barry Cade. Freddie's dad. You must be..." he started with a raised brow towards the child.

"Alan Kendrick." Alan said with a nod and a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kendrick." Barry tipped his hat to the boy. Alan extended his hand to the officer, but he shook his head as a response. "No need for formality. We're friend, after all. Correct?"

"Yeah, I guess." the bed head shrugged his shoulders. "Your son is a friend. So we can be friends too...within certain points."

"That is acceptable..." the driver said, looking to the rearview mirror. He saw a black Chevrolet Camaro with yellow strips across the hood, roof, and trunk, drive by slowly past the police car. Barry's smile disappeared into a calculated scowl and he took the wheel of the Mustang. "Put on your seatbelt."

To that the boy grabbed the seatbelt next to him and wrapped it around his waist, before looking up at the officer. He saw the calculated look. "Is something wrong?"

The police Mustang began to peel out from the curb and onto the street. "To tell the truth, I hope not..."


End file.
